Studies are designed to investigate protein and carbohydrate metabolism in isolated liver parenchymal cells, prepared from normal, diabetic adrenalectomized and hypophysectomized rats. Alterations in metabolism induced by diabetes mellitus and various other endocrine deficient states will be correlated with changes in activity of intracellular key enzyme systems and cyclic nucleotide levels. Allen, D.O., Largis, E.E., Katocs, A.S., Jr. and Ashmore, J.: Perifused Fat Cells. Methods in Enzymology XXXV (B):607-612, 1975. Allen, D.O., Katocs, A.S., Jr., Largis, E.E. and Ashmore, J.: Perifused fat cells: Kinetic analysis of epinephrine-stimulated lipolysis. Biochem. Pharmcol. 25:103-105, 1975.